


Midnight Surprise

by sexycazzy



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wanted to surprise his lover, Len at a New Year Eve party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Decemeber 31st for Holiday-a-Thon at the pikemccoy community @ LiveJournal but my muse wasn't being too kind to me :( So sorry that this is very late! Beta~ed by the awesome scripps (LJ)  
> All other mistakes or errors are all my own! All comments/feedback are welcomed & loved! (as long as they are positive criticism!)

**Midnight Surprise**   


Dr Leonard McCoy was sitting at a table, feeling angry. Around him, there was a lot of dancing and celebrations, getting ready for the New Year.

When Jim invited him to the party, Len tried to protest but Jim, the idiot, wasn’t taking no for an answer. So with a heavy heart, Len agreed to go.

When he arrived, Len didn’t expect to see Chris and was about to go over, when suddenly, Chris turned around, with sadness in his eyes. Len’s heart tightened and sat down at a table nearby, watching Chris.

Slowly he realized that Chris was watching the dance floor and people dancing. Suddenly, anger bubbled up. He couldn’t believe that Jim had been so idiotic, inviting Chris to the party.

Since the Narada incident there were many things Chris missed, and dancing was one of them. Len didn’t understand what Jim was thinking, and watched Chris.

Len so wanted to go over, put his arms around Chris and take him home to snuggle in front of the fireplace. However he knew if Chris realized that Len had seen his sadness he might be embarrassed.

Len stared at Chris, with a heavy heart, unsure whether to go over or not.

“Go sit with him,” Jim said behind him and Len stood up abruptly and turned around.

“Unbelievable. How could you do that to Chris? You knew that Chris couldn’t join in with the dancing and yet you invited him? Damn it Jim, what the hell is the matter with you? You’re such an idiot, you know that, Jim?” Len wagged a finger in front of Jim, angrily.

“I didn’t invite Pike over. He wanted to come,” Jim said, and Len stared at him, shocked.

“What? Chris wanted to come? Why?” Len was confused.

Jim smiled, massively. “Why don’t you go over and find out?”

Len looked at Jim, suspicious. “You know why, don’t you?”

Jim chuckled and winked at Len, who growled, frustrated. “Go over and you shall find out.”

Len rolled his eyes and slowly made his way over to his lover.

“Hi,” Len smiled.

“About time! I’ve been waiting,” Chris looked up and glared at his younger lover.

“Well, I am here now,” Len crossed his arms, and stared at Chris.

Chris raised an eyebrow. “I can see that.”

Len rolled his eyes and sat down next to Chris. “I yelled at Jim for insensitively inviting you tonight, but I found out that you wanted to come. Why?”

Chris turned his head slightly. “Yes, I wanted to come. I thought it might do the crew some good to see their Admiral up and around, and not stuck at home, being depressed.”

“Chris, you don’t have to do it. The crew have so much respect for you, you know that,” Len sighed heavily. “And I was hoping to have you all to myself at home, Chris.”

Chris closed his eyes and put a hand over Len’s hand and squeezed it softly. He opened his eyes again and stared at Len.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for Christmas, love,” Chris said, sadly. “I wanted to finish something for you but it wasn’t ready in time.”

Len frowned, puzzled. “I knew that you were busy but didn’t realize that you were working on something. What is it? Is it finished?”

Chris beamed and looked at Len, lovingly. “Would you like to dance?”

Len was taken aback. “What? But you can’t dance!”

Chris grinned and wheeled around so that he could face Len. Slowly, he put a leg down, then the other and pushed up.

“What the hell you are doing?” Len shouted, panicked, ready to help him but Chris shook his head.

“Calm down,” Chris said as he slowly stood up and took a couple of steps forward. He put a hand out to Len, who paled and stared at Chris, shocked.

“This was what I’ve been working on.”

“But…how…what?” Len was confused and stunned.

“I’ve been going to PT sessions for a while, since you were away on mission. A few weeks ago, my toes moved and then slowly, there were small movements here and there. Made me determined to walk again in time for Christmas to surprise you, but Peter ordered me to wait a little longer.”

“You didn’t tell me, nobody told me!” Len shook his head, in a daze.

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Chris said, with a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

Len looked up and smiled. “I don’t like being surprised,” Chris’s face fell, “but this was the best news ever. ” Chris brightened up and smiled back at Len.

“You never answered my question.”

“What question?” Len asked, puzzled, then noticed Chris’s hand was out. “Oh, hell yes!” Then he jumped up and took Chris in his arms.

Slowly, they moved to the dance floor.

Around them, Spock watched, serious but Jim could see a small smile around the corners of his mouth. Jim looked on, glad to see Pike and Bones together and dancing.

Chris looked up to Jim and mouthed ‘Thank you’.

Galia was little a bit teary and Uhaura thought the couple looked cute together, as they watched them on the dance floor.

Chris and Len didn’t hear them as they were too caught up in each other to notice anyone else. All that mattered was dancing with their arms wrapped around each other.  



End file.
